


Hidden Treasures

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid is grateful for the hidden treasures in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasures

Kid rolled over in bed and reached for his wife, but found the bed empty beside him. He sat up and glanced around the dark room. He was alone. He slid out of bed, reached for his robe, and tied it around his waist, before he padded barefoot out into the hallway. 

“Lou?” he called softly, but did not receive a response. 

He checked the bathroom he had installed when he and Lou had returned to Sweetwater after the War Between the States, and found it empty as well. He continued down the hallway to the children’s room and paused in the doorway to take in the heartwarming scene before him. 

In the flickering glow of a kerosene lamp, he made out the petite frame of his wife sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, with their infant son, Jed, wrapped tightly in her arms. She was sound asleep. There was a serene look on her face that made him smile. Lou had taken to motherhood like she did with everything else; wholeheartedly and with a determination to be the best at it that she possibly could. 

His eyes traveled off his wife and son and over to the small bed where their daughter, Katerina, was sleeping soundly, her delicate features angelic in her slumber. 

He did not know how he had come to be so fortunate, but he was indeed a lucky man. There was not a day that went by that he did not feel blessed to have such an amazing life, and for as long as he lived, he would count his lucky stars, and thank God for the hidden treasures in his life.


End file.
